


[Podfic] Defensive Measures

by centaury_squill, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaury_squill/pseuds/centaury_squill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered about Snape's contribution to the Philosopher's Stone protection? Wonder no more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Defensive Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Defensive Measures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665455) by [centaury_squill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaury_squill/pseuds/centaury_squill). 



> Recorded for the 2013 HP podfic fest.

Length: 00:05:22

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Defensive%20Measures.mp3) (5.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Defensive%20Measures.m4b) (2.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
